gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gideon Booth
Doctor Gideon Edward Booth is the patriarch of the old, but powerful Coven Booth. He is one of 12 living High Warlocks in the mythical world. He is also a practicing physician within Lockwood and operates a small medical center there. He is an active character within the current storyline. His faceclaim is Sam Clafflin. Appearance A handsome and gentlemanly appearing man, Gideon radiates positive energy. Every fiber of his being seems to emit something very warm and welcoming - there is an honesty about the way he presents himself that is difficult to deny. For this reason, people find him to be approachable. Standing at 5' 11'', he is of average height with a slightly more athletic than average build. There is nothing about him that is too intimidating and many would not assume him to be any kind of a threat. As a warlock, Gideon uses magic to manipulate the rate at which he physically ages. He began using this magic when he was around 34 years old, and so the rate at which he grows at is slowed exponentially. When it all comes down to it, he ages 1 year physically for every 75 years that pass. Due to his occupation, Gideon can usually be seen wearing his white physicians jacket around town. Character One would expect that, given all Gideon has been through in his over half a century of life, he would have become a cold spirited man, hardened to the world's problems. Or at least, this is how many older mythicals seem to be... This is not the case for Gideon, who is naturally high spirited and optimistic. Always striving to see the best in people, he is compassionate, forgiving, and good humored. His nature is infectious, and some have rumored he is capable of bringing out the good side in even the most difficult of people. With a constant glimmer of confidence in his eye, he attracts friends easily and can spark up a conversation with just about anyone. This aids him in his chosen profession greatly, as patients feel they can easily open up to and be honest with him. Gideon's greatest flaw is his difficulty in keeping big commitments. Having lived such a long time, he is aware how much one's actions can impact long-term scenarios. Permanence frightens him, though he will claim he does not believe anything could possibly ever last forever. He is sometimes flakey and backs out of things at the last minute - which can be very irritating. Abilities Healing Magic The ability to use magic to speed the body's physical healing processes. This is primarily used on injuries, but may also be used to accelerate the recovery time of minor illnesses. Not every physical malady can be healed by magic, and larger problems do take a bit more time and energy to fix up. He is considered one of the most advanced healers to date though, due to his combined innate magic with learned healing spells and remedies. Runic Invocation As the patriarch of his coven, he is able to use symbolic ritual to manipulate magical forces in the physical and natural world around him. He cannot manipulate people (their minds, emotions, etc.), but can alter the way one might perceive the world around them. Sometimes, this is referred to as glamour magic; objects afflicted by this magic are experienced by those around them in ways differently than they would be naturally. Objects may appear differently, or may illicit other sensory reactions. This magic is only temporary and 'spells' or 'enchantments' cast must be renewed after some stretch of time passes. Family Gideon has a large family, having 6 biological children (that he knows of, anyways). He considers his coven to be his family as well, though unlike his partner, he puts the needs of his individual children before the greater good of the coven. He believes blood creates stronger bonds than other forms of relationships, and therefore holds rather traditional values when it comes to family. He comes from a family of warlocks, though his parents were killed by a rival coven when he was around 12 years old. * Parents: Eliza & Edward Booth - Deceased. * Siblings: William Booth and Helena Smith - Coven Members. * Uncle: Gabriel M. Booth - Deceased. Relationship with Felicity Gray Gideon and Felicity have been romantically for almost half a millennium now. They first met other sometime after the Salem Witch Trials, at which time Felicity joined Coven Booth. Gideon was instantly drawn to her power, despite their very different personalities and values. They have had brief periods of trouble in their relationship over the centuries, but have never once 'broken up' with each other. It should be noted that Gideon and Felicity do not believe in marriage in the traditional sense, hence why they never legally married. They do consider themselves bound spiritually, but prefer to refer to each other as partners in that they share power, responsibilities, and often challenge each other within their relationship. Their relationship is relatively open, as they do at times see other people for physical purposes. Children As far as father's go, Gideon is a fairly good one. He is loving and nurturing to his children and has enjoyed watching them grow up greatly. Although Felicity does not want any more children, Gideon secretly hopes to change her mind, as he's always wanted a large family and a house full of kids. * Minerva 'Minnie' Gray - Born August 10, 2071 - Currently living in Isaodra with her own two sons. She runs an exclave of the Coven in Isadora. * Jupiter 'Jules' Gray - Born February 2, 2076 - Works as an apothecary in Alabaster, England, though he is currently in the process of trying to move home with his wife. * Apollo Gray - Born September 13, 2080 - Strained relationship with family. Whereabouts mostly unknown. * Ares Gray- Born September 13, 2080 - Deceased. * Hecate Gray - Born July 30, 2088 - Still lives at home. Thought to be the next matriarch of the coven, as she possesses a similar magic to Felicity. * Persephone 'Percy' Gray - Born March 25, 2100 - Youngest child, still living at home. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Lockwood